Ayakashi Romance
by umbreonblue
Summary: A crazy weird dream might just get you the love of your life.


For Hoshitani Yuta, it was a normal day. He went to school at Ayanagi Academy, practiced with his team, and trained late into the night with Nayuki by his side.

One night, Nayuki had some family business to take care of, so Hoshitani decided to go out for a run before bed. Unbeknownst to him, it was the biggest mistake of his life.

As he ran, he looked up, seeing a red moon in the sky. * **Thump** * Suddenly, he felt dizzy, and walked to a bench, sitting down for a bit. Panting, _'What's happening to me?'_ * **Thump** * He passes out on the bench.

Xxx

When he wakes up, he's in his room, Kuga by his side. "Kuga...what happened?" Kuga shrugs, "You tell me. I was passing by when I spotted you out cold on a bench. I had to pick you up, and bring you here." Hoshitani blinks, "Ah. Sorry about that. I... don't know why but, I just got dizzy spell before I collapsed." Kuga nods, "I see. Then, I suggest you be careful today." Hoshitani blinks in confusion, "OK."

Getting up, they get dressed, and go to school like usual.

However, as he was walking to class along with Tatsumi, the windows in the hallway all shattered by an unknown force. Ducking, Hoshitani barely gets a cut. Tatsumi asks if he's alright. Hoshitani just says yes. From a distance, Hiragi and Akatsuki glare.

He gets to practice earlier than the others, along with Kuga and Tengenji. Suddenly, there's an earthquake, as all of them getting down on the floor, Kuga and Tengenji shielding him as stuff fells over and broke. Once it was over, they get up, Hoshitani thanking them, when Tsukigami and Nayuki arrive, bewildered at what happened. Tsukigami says that there wasn't an earthquake though. That what happened was only confined to this room.

Finding that strange, Hoshitani says that he's going for a run, Nayuki going with him. _'It's been a weird day. I'm just going to run, then get some sleep.'_ As they run, they hear a car screeching, looking towards it, Hoshitani realizes that he's about to get hit. Eyes widening, he freezes, unable to move, when someone saved him, pushing him out of the way, along with a strong gust of wind. Blinking, he sees Otori, who's relieved that he's alright as well as Nayuki. Looking at the car, there's a huge snowball in the driver's seat but, no driver. A black feather falling a few feet from them.

Sighing, Hoshitani thanks Otori for saving him. Otori just smiles, "Just be careful today." _'Huh? Kuga said the same thing but... It must be a coincidence.'_

Nodding then running back to the dorms, Hoshitani looks up at the red moon again.

Suddenly, he sees some monsters. Scared, he runs off, the monsters chasing him, saying that they'll drink his blood, and eat him. _'I think I lost them.'_ Panting, Hoshitani takes a small break. The monsters catch up, cornering him, and... with a series of attacks, disappear into dust. "Huh?" Blinking, Hoshitani sees Kuga with wolf ears and tail, Tengenji with oni horns, Nayuki in a glittery veil, Tatsumi with dragon horns, Akatsuki with kitsune ears and tail, Hiragi with white wings, and Otori with black wings. They were also wearing kimonos. "Wha-what's going on?" Hoshitani asks.

Sighing, Kuga explains, "Hoshitani, we're Ayakashi. Well... half at least. And, you're attracting low level ones too." Hoshitani shakes his head, "Why me?" Hiragi says, "You awakened last night under the red moon. Apparently, your body and blood can increase the power of Ayakashi." Tatsumi says, "We need you give us that power, for our clan's sake." "There's **no** way I'm giving **anyone** that kind of power!" Hoshitani argues. "You're **not** even strong enough to protect **yourself** , you boor!" Tengenji yells as he grabs him by the collar, glaring at him. "Hoshitani, please be reasonable," Nayuki pleads. " **That's it**! I'm gonna mark him as **mine**!" Akatsuki says in a fit of rage. Hiragi stops him, " **Akatsuki**." Scoffing, Akatsuki stands down, "Fine."

Blinking, Hoshitani glares, "What does he mean by marking?" Nayuki answers, "If one of us marks you as ours, you'll be protected from low level Ayakashi."

Nodding in understanding, Tengenji let's him go. Otori smiles, "Now then, it's time for you to choose. Who will protect you?"

Hoshitani looks at them, thinking. _'Kuga's an okami, Tengenji's an oni, Tatsumi's a ryu, Nayuki's a yukibito, Akatsuki's a kitsune, Hiragi's a white tengu, and Otori's a black tengu...'_

Sighing, he shakes his head, _'Kuga and Nayuki have each other, Tengenji likes Tsukigami, Tatsumi has Sawatari, I don't trust Akatsuki, and if I picked Hiragi, Akatsuki will only get jealous and attack me, which only leaves...'_ Taking a deep breath, he says, "I choose Otori."

Otori smiles, Akatsuki muttering "Of course he'd choose him," while the others shrugged.

Otori grabs Hoshitani by the waist, and dips him, looking into his eyes. "Wha-?" Otori leans down, putting his lips on his neck, and sucks. "Mm...nnn..." Hoshitani tears up in slight pleasure. Then, Otori pulls away, taking out his fan as another hoard of Ayakashi attack. With a wave of his fan, the Ayakashi are all cut to pieces by the wind. The others blink in awe at the power.

Otori licks his lips, "You smell and taste sweet, like oranges." Hoshitani blushes, then says, "I'm going to bed." About to leave, Hoshitani is stopped by Otori, hand holding his wrist, "We're going to my room." "Huh?" "I'm have to protect you, so it'll be easier in my room," Otori tries to persuade. Hiragi nods, "I've already made the arrangements." Eyes widening, Hoshitani realizes that he has no choice, pouting, "Fine..." The other leave to go their respective rooms, Otori leading Hoshitani to his.

Once the door was locked, Hoshitani sat on the bed, Otori sitting down beside him. It was silent until one of them spoke up. "Ne, those wings of yours remind me of someone. Are you the high schooler I saw two years ago?" Hoshitani asks. Otori sighs, nodding, "Yeah. That was me." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Honestly... I had no idea you were looking for me until awhile ago, and.. I didn't want to crush your dream," Otori smiles sadly. Hoshitani just nods, understanding yet kind of upset and embarrassed that he didn't figure it out sooner.

Otori smiles, trying to lighten the mood, "By the way, my mark suits you." Blinking, Hoshitani looks in a mirror, only to see that the mark looks like a hickey shaped like a star. Blushing, he glares at the black tengu. Otori just laughs at his reaction.

Suddenly, Otori pushes him down onto the bed, strong arms on both sides of him, leaning down to his neck, tracing a trail up with his tongue. "Mmm..." Hoshitani tries to muffle a moan, but Otori still hears it. Otori smirks, kissing his forehead, then rubbing his head, messing up his hair.

"Hmm... I get power _just_ by touching you, and by that reaction you gave me, you seem to enjoy it," Otori smiles as Hoshitani blushes. "I could get even more power by getting **intimate** with you." Hoshitani freezes, " **Eh**?" Laughing, Otori says, "Don't worry, I won't do that... **yet**." _' **Yet**?!'_ Hoshitani hides under the covers, Otori smiling. "Right now, I have the power to wipe out _the whole city_ ," Hoshitani's shocked, "...but I'm not interested in that." Hoshitani sighs in relief. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, so _sleep_. We have a long day tomorrow," Otori reassures. Hoshitani falls asleep quickly after that.

Otori pulls back the covers a bit to watch him sleep. _'He'll provide me with all the power I need to overthrow Grandfather. I can't afford to fall in love with him, even if he **is** cute.'_ Sighing, _'Still, all I can do is protect him since we mean a lot to each other. And... I **might** be, a **bit** , in love with him.'_ Otori falls asleep too.

Xxx

When Hoshitani wakes up, he's in the garden, everyone else having another picnic while he slept on a nice sunny spot in the grass. Sighing in relief that it was just a dream, Hoshitani thinks about how if that dream continued, Otori would... He blushes just thinking about it.

"Ah. You're awake. Have a nice dream?" Otori asks. Hoshitani shrugs, "A weird one." "What's it about?" Hoshitani tells him with a blush. Blinking, Otori says, "You know now, huh?" Hoshitani nods.

"Well... would you like to make the rest of that dream come true?" Otori asks. Hoshitani blushes brighter, then nods, "Yeah." Smiling, Otori pulls him into a kiss, Hoshitani kissing back, smiling into it. They both had the same thought, _' **I love you**.'_


End file.
